Kryptonite Secrets
by crazyczar33
Summary: Lillain comes to town. She's a reporter and knows that Clark has a secret to uncover. Lillian also has some secrets of her own that ruin Clark's life. He's sent to a sanitarium because no one believes him. How far will he go to get his life back and sto
1. Intro: Lillian

Disclaimer: I do no own Smallville and I amd just writin for fun

Intro: Lillian

Lillian dazedly looked out the windows at passing hills and cattle. _Who would live here, in this godforsaken place,_ she thought to herself. Lillian was a city girl and couldn't stand this farmland. Right now though she was sitting at the back of a bus with a one-way ticket to Smallville. If anyone looked at her right now, they would see a slender girl, middle-height, with blonde hair, but nothing special. What they didn't know was what was going on in Lillian's head and the plan she was working on in the back of her mind. Even with everything she was planning all they saw was just and ordinary girl, probably around 16.

Lillian skipped three years of high school and just finished her first year at Met University. She had a part time job as a reporter for the _Metropolis Newspaper. _She was a trainee though, nothing special, but what she had in mind was about to change all that. It was summer vacation and this is what she had been dreaming of ever since she started her job and saw Clark's face in the paper.

"Hey kid, you deaf? I told you already, scram we're in Smallville. I gotta go pick up the next set and I'm already late!"

"Sorry," Lillian mumbled, she had other things on her mind then dumb bus drivers. She was in Smallville all she need to do now to put her plan to work was find Clark.


	2. Chapter 1: Clark meets Lillian

Clark

Clark stumbled out of bed. _7:00am already, dammit_, he thought to himself. It was the last week of school and he basically just went to not be marked absent in his junior year. They had no homework, even the teachers looked like they would rather be somewhere else then in a classroom. There was also the other reason to go………Lana. He's known her since they were little kids, but she doesn't feel the same way about him.. she even had a boyfriend. _Think about something else. Stop thinking about her, but it was pointless. _

It was breakfast and he had his usual cereal to start another boring day. He looked up just as his mom entered the room.

"Don't look so down, it's the last week of school. Common cheer up!" Clark showed his mother a fake smile in response just as his dad walked into the room.

"Lets go Clark, hurry up. I'll be waiting in the car to drive you to school, we're already late," said John.

"Fine I still don't get why I cant use my powers to get to school, no one will see me, and I go to fast for anyone to catch more than a glimpse."

"How many times do your mother and I have to tell you, it's," John said.

"Just to dangerous, I know, I know," Clark finished.

On the way to school Clark was staring out the window and saw a girl at the bus station. He only saw her for a second, but there was something strange about her. She looked perfectly normal it was just a feeling Clark had. By the time they were at school Clark forgot all about it. Just as he got out of the truck Lana passed by, she said a quick "HI Clark," and before he could respond she was already up the steps ad in the school.

All day Clark daydreamed about Lana, there was nothing else to do. In 4th period Clark looked out the window and strangely he saw the same girl that was by the bus station, she was just walking on the side of the rode.

"CLARK, dammit you've been staring out of that window for like 10 minutes, you okay? Pete asked. He was Clark's best friend.

"Ya I'm fine just bored," Clark answered.

"Well I got good news, there is a party tonight, at Whitney's house, I no u have a problem with him, but still you wanna go?" Pate asked.

"I'll think about," Clark answered.

By the time he turned around the mystery girl was gone. He didn't know why she was so special, I mean there were many kids who didn't have cars and ditched school for the fun of it in the last week. But still there was something out of the ordinary about her, Clark just couldn't place exactly what it was. At lunch Clark saw Lana Hugging Whitney, Clark tried not to have a problem with it, but it didn't work. So instead he turned to Pete.

"I don't think I'm gonna go to the party, just gonna stay at home, you go though," Clark said.

"Okay, I guess what ever you want," Pete answered, "I might just find a hottie for myself there."

"Whatever," Clark mumbled.

After school Clark was walking home since his dad didn't show up to pick him up. Clark was furious, it was a 10-mile walk and he wasn't allowed to use his powers. _How come life had to be so unfair to him, _he wondered. _Why didn't his dad show up either, this was so fuckin retarded. _He decided to use his powers anyway, in to time he was at the sign that said Kent Farm. He looked at his dad's blue truck in the driveway, _So his dad was home, ohhh shit he better have an excuse for this. _When he walked into the kitchen the first thing he saw was a blonde girl sitting in the kitchen with his parents around her, crying!

"What the hell?" Clark exclaimed.

John looked up, " I'm so glad your home Clark we have so much to tell you."

Clark got the nausea feeling again, just like when he was around kryptonite.

" Lillian meet Clark," Anne said, like Clark was the stranger who just arrived.

"HI Clark," Lillian said in a cheery voice and brushed a tear of her face.

"Who the hell are you," Clark replied.

"Clark I know you are surprised, but that is no way to talk to your sister," John answered.

"WHAT THE FUCK," Clark yelled, "I don't have a sister!

"Clark you don't understand Lillian was lost before we adopted you," Anne interrupted.

"You told me you never had a child," Clark said accusingly.

"We didn't want to bring up old memories Clark," John answered.

"This is just too much," Clark said, and was out the door.

"We'll be right back sweety," Anne said and there were out the door as well.

Lillian smiled her plan had just begun.


	3. Chapter 2: NonBeliever

I have no clue where I'm headed so write reviews and tell me if this is any good, note: my first fic.

Non-Believer

When Clark was finally found he turned out to be in the barn. When John and Anne walked in he was smashing wood with his hand.

"Clark, are you okay honey?" Anne asked.

"Why should I be, because you lied to me about having a child before you found me or because she suddenly showed up!" Clark replied rudely.

"Clark I know you're shocked, and a bit upset, but you should be happy too, I mean you have a sister, common Clark, why aren't you happy?" John asked

"I don't know, I guess I just need some time to adjust," Clark replied.

His mother and father stood right where they were.

"Alone, if that's fine!" Clark finished.

"Sure honey we'll just be inside, come in and join us to have dinner later," his mother said as his parents left the room. Clark stayed in the barn until it was nighttime, he went over all the conversations, and then he remembered the feeling he got when he met Lillian. _Shit she was the same girl at the bus station……………….and on the road in front of the school. There's something strange about her._

"Clark, you in here, it's me Lillian?"

_Oh great!_

"I brought you some dinner, I thought you would like something to eat." Lillian said in the nicest voice she could come up with. Suddenly nausea hit Clark, but he ignored it. He couldn't understand why though.

"Ya, sure bring it over." Clark said, he didn't really even want to see Lillian, but he hadn't eating anything all day so he gave in. When Lillian came up with the food tray Clark almost screamed. Her eyes, they glowed in the dark! That shade of green it reminded him of something.

"What the hell?" Clark managed to mumble.

"What was that?" Lillian asked in a sincere voice.

"Nothing," Clark replied he had to get away from her.

He had to get away from her, god those eyes freaked him out!

"Actually I think I'm gonna go in and eat my food at the table." Clark said.

"Sure I haven't eating anything for a while either, we can talk while we eat and get to know each other." Lillian said in an angel voice.

"Su-Sure," Clark managed to say. What he was thinking was, _I don't wanna be anywhere near her.._Clark barely made it through the night with the least words as possible. He looked through the window and wondered where his true home was supposed to be. _Do I really belong here, on Earth? Today has only proved that I am an intruder here. I can never truly fit in. _After that Clark thought about Anne and John's _real _child. The one that they had supposedly lost and have now recovered. There was something strange about Lillian. Clark decided that he would find out. He didn't believe anything about today. He still thought this was all a joke and someone was going to pop out and yell Gotcha ya, but it never happened. Clark only knew one thing, Lillian might have fooled his parents, but she hadn't fooled him.


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets

Becs1 this is to you. Clark is upset because he thinks his parents will give him up because he's such a burden. And you were right about Lillian. I also do have many corrections to make because this is my first fic. .

Secrets

Clark woke up the next morning an hour too early. He just lay in bed thinking, since he couldn't sleep anyway. There were so many questions unanswered. The first would be about Lillian. _Where had she been for the past 10 years, why did she show up now? Had his parents even asked her these questions? It was like they were fully convinced this was there daughter, their real daughter. His parents adopted him because they couldn't have a child of their own, would they give him up now, since they one now? He was such a burden to them wasn't with his secret and always having to protect him. The last thing was those green eyes. That shade a green looked just like kryptonite and the feeling he got around was the same also. Clark knew that she couldn't be his parent's daughter, but somehow she had fooled them. He was going to have to find a way to reveal her secret._

Clark went down stairs and found Lillian their, setting something behind the picture they had on the counter of him and his father.

'What are you doing," Clark asked.

"Nothing." Lillian replied. Clark tried to get around her, but she blocked his path. She looked directly at him and said," Just don't go over there okay?"

Clark's simple reply was, "Move," He had enough of her and her lies. He was about to give up looking behind the picture frame when he spotted it, right up against the back was a little recorder, the ones reporters use to get everything on tape. Clark turned around and looked at Lillian. She was sitting at the table like eating breakfast, trying not to see the recorder. Clark just stared, "Who are you?" Clark asked in a stern voice, he had to get these answers before his parents came down, he couldn't trust them anymore.

"What are you talking about?" Lillian again looked into Clark's eyes, " I'm your new sister.

"Don't lie to me!" Clark ansewered. The face on Lillian was astonished. It looked like she was surprised at Clark's answer. Just then Clark's parents came into the kitchen.

"I think it's great you kids are already getting to know each other," said Anne.

"C'mon eat up and I'l take you to school Clark, Lillian would you like to come," John asked.

"WHAT- Clark exclaimed.

"Well she needs to make friends for the summer Clark," Anne interrupted. Clark saw his parents totally believed everything Lillian said.

"I mean, sure" Clark said. The ride to school was quiet. When they got to school Clark jumped out and ran up the steps into the building. He knew Chloe, would be at The Torch.

"Hi Clark, what's up?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe can you research someone for me?"

"Um………….Ok, sure I guess, I mean coming from you that's amazing, you've always been against invading privacy." Chloe answered. Seeing the serious look on Clark's face Chloe decided it better to not make any jokes. "Who?"

_Clark knew that Lillian must have a some kind of power to make people believe anything she wanted them too. All the powers came from the meteor shower. _"Look for a girl named Lillian about 6 years old in the old news papers around the meteor shower."

"OK" Chloe typed in the name Lillian and by the type she turned back Clark was gone.

Clark found Lillian 3rd period. He gave her a lame excuse about going to the bathroom.

To him it looked like she believed him, but she was probably faking. The school day went on and every time someone asked who Lillian was Lillian would say that she was John and Anne's daughter and no one would disagree or question the statement. In 8th period when Clark was getting hid books to go home they ran into Lana. Before Lana could ask who Lillian was, Clark said, "This is my-"

" I am his sister Lillian," Lillian interrupted.

Lana didn't disagree.

Clark definitely knew now that Lillian did have a meteor power. The power of persuasion.


	5. Chapter 4: History

Give me reviews please because this is my first fic and I have no clue where I'm going with this I'm just writing what comes to mind when I type.

History

Clark just couldn't believe it. For some reason he was the only one that could stand against Lillian. No doubt it had something to do with him being from another plant, but he didn't think Lillian would have guessed that.

"HI, nice to meet you Lillian, my name's Lana," Lana replied. At that point Lillian looked straight at Lana and her eyes turned a noticeably deeper shade of green. Even though Clark had seen this happen so many times before, it was strange to see Lana give in with no questions at all why Lillian had appeared just now.

"Clark, maybe later I can meet some more of your friends, but I bet dad is waiting for us right now outside, we really have to go." It felt wrong to Clark to have Lillian call _his _dad her dad as well.

"You know I have to work on something so I'll probably stick around at the school for a little while," Clark said and before Lillian or Lana could object he was off after a quick, "Bye."

Lana shrugged, but Lillian's face was full with concern. She wondered why hadn't her powers worked on Clark and maybe there was even more to the farm boy then she had thought. Lillian just said, " O well, better go now, see you around Lana." Clark got to The Torch as fast as he could, and luckily he found Chloe at her desk.

"Hi Clark," she said.

"Hey," Clark answered, " Did you find anything on Lillian?"

"I think so, there was a girl who was around 6 named Lillian in the paper."

"So what happened to her?"

"I still don't get why youwanted me to research her, but I guess everything is a mystery with Clark Kent."

" She's a girl that showed up yesterday claiming to be my parents real daughter."

"That's crazy your parents never had a child."

"I know, but I think she might have a meteor power, and can make anyone believe anything she wants them to, by just having them look into her eyes."

"Anyways…there was a girl Lillian in Smallville during the meteor shower. Her family used to live in Metropolis—"

"Used to?" Clark asked.

"Yes while they were here having a tour of Smallville her parents were killed by a meteor. Lillian survived, but was taken to the hospital…" Chloe paused to look through some papers and then read allowed, " was hit by meteor fragments in both eyes."

"So that explains why she uses her eyes to persuade people."

"Yes, but what it doesn't explain is why she showed up on your doorstep." Chloe answered.

"Maybe she got sick of foster care…I don't know, that's not the issue." Clark replied rather quickly, knowing that it might have something to do with him and not wanting to mention the recorder.

"Clark you don't understand, Lillian's parents were in the oil company. They owned part of Metropolis. They were as rich as the Luthors. Basically Lillian lived with a nanny since she didn't have any relatives." Chloe said, "So the question is why would she want to come here, to your family."

"I don't know," avoiding Chloe's gaze, " Look I have to go, but remember if you see Lillian don't look into her eyes," said Clark.

"O Clark,"

"Yea?" Clark asked.

"Before you leave, I found something interesting about your dad. I don't know how really just randomly, it has something to do with Hazzard County and a car." (You wont get that unless you've read a specific fic by Alucard…LOL)

"Just forget about it," Clark replied with a smirk on his face. As Clark was walking home he had only one thing on his mind. _I have to figure out a way to stop Lillian._


	6. Chapter 5: Kryptonite

Give me reviews please because this is my first fic and I have no clue where I'm going with this I'm just writing what comes to mind when I type.

History

Clark just couldn't believe it. For some reason he was the only one that could stand against Lillian. No doubt it had something to do with him being from another plant, but he didn't think Lillian would have guessed that.

"HI, nice to meet you Lillian, my name's Lana," Lana replied. At that point Lillian looked straight at Lana and her eyes turned a noticeably deeper shade of green. Even though Clark had seen this happen so many times before, it was strange to see Lana give in with no questions at all why Lillian had appeared just now.

"Clark, maybe later I can meet some more of your friends, but I bet dad is waiting for us right now outside, we really have to go." It felt wrong to Clark to have Lillian call _his _dad her dad as well.

"You know I have to work on something so I'll probably stick around at the school for a little while," Clark said and before Lillian or Lana could object he was off after a quick, "Bye."

Lana shrugged, but Lillian's face was full with concern. She wondered why hadn't her powers worked on Clark and maybe there was even more to the farm boy then she had thought. Lillian just said, " O well, better go now, see you around Lana." Clark got to The Torch as fast as he could, and luckily he found Chloe at her desk.

"Hi Clark," she said.

"Hey," Clark answered, " Did you find anything on Lillian?"

"I think so, there was a girl who was around 6 named Lillian in the paper."

"So what happened to her?"

"I still don't get why youwanted me to research her, but I guess everything is a mystery with Clark Kent."

" She's a girl that showed up yesterday claiming to be my parents real daughter."

"That's crazy your parents never had a child."

"I know, but I think she might have a meteor power, and can make anyone believe anything she wants them to, by just having them look into her eyes."

"Anyways…there was a girl Lillian in Smallville during the meteor shower. Her family used to live in Metropolis—"

"Used to?" Clark asked.

"Yes while they were here having a tour of Smallville her parents were killed by a meteor. Lillian survived, but was taken to the hospital…" Chloe paused to look through some papers and then read allowed, " was hit by meteor fragments in both eyes."

"So that explains why she uses her eyes to persuade people."

"Yes, but what it doesn't explain is why she showed up on your doorstep." Chloe answered.

"Maybe she got sick of foster care…I don't know, that's not the issue." Clark replied rather quickly, knowing that it might have something to do with him and not wanting to mention the recorder.

"Clark you don't understand, Lillian's parents were in the oil company. They owned part of Metropolis. They were as rich as the Luthors. Basically Lillian lived with a nanny since she didn't have any relatives." Chloe said, "So the question is why would she want to come here, to your family."

"I don't know," avoiding Chloe's gaze, " Look I have to go, but remember if you see Lillian don't look into her eyes," said Clark.

"O Clark,"

"Yea?" Clark asked.

"Before you leave, I found something interesting about your dad. I don't know how really just randomly, it has something to do with Hazzard County and a car." (You wont get that unless you've read a specific fic by Alucard…LOL)

"Just forget about it," Clark replied with a smirk on his face. As Clark was walking home he had only one thing on his mind. _I have to figure out a way to stop Lillian._


End file.
